Brillante Idea
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro no podía creer las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer solo por Karin. Definitivamente su orgullo ya era casi inexistente. Y todo por un estúpido regalo.


Brillante Idea.

Las palabras de Matsumoto no se le podían borrar de la mente a Toshiro.

-La semana pasada fue cumpleaños de Karin-chan.- le había dicho la voluptuosa mujer.

Por supuesto, el día de su cumpleaños Karin había ido al mundo humano a celebrarlo con su familia, pero aun así Hitsugaya se sentía culpable por no haberlo recordado, ya que ella nunca olvidaba el suyo, y hasta le obsequiaba cosas.

Como besos, pensó sonrojado, puesto que él y Karin hace tiempo que eran pareja.

La morena no era realmente una chica quisquillosa en esos temas, pero el albino se veía en la necesidad de regalarle algo.

¿Pero qué?

Se le ocurrían mil cosas que podrían gustarle.

Balones, videojuegos, camisetas de futbol, consolas, zapatos deportivos, o bien, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con deportes.

Pero eso sería demasiado… vacio. Por alguna razón, quería regalarle algo realmente importante y significativo.

No obstante, no tenía la menor idea de qué.

Sentado en su oficina, reflexionaba que podría ser un buen regalo para su novia cuando debería estar haciendo su papeleo.

Llevarla a algún lugar no era una opción, siempre que tenían días libres salían, si salía con alguna cursilada ella probablemente lo dejé, tampoco le gustaban mucho las joyas, si los chocolates, pero era un obsequio muy simple.

Suspiró.

¿Qué podría regalarle?

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien cercano a la Kurosaki.

¿Su hermano?

No. El shinigami sustituto aun no aceptaba su relación, si se le acercaba probablemente lo mataría cuando no haya testigos.

¿Matsumoto?

Quería que el regalo fuera una sorpresa, ella no tardaría en decirle sus intensiones a medio Seireitei.

¿Hinamori?

Si bien desde que Matsumoto arrastraba a Karin con ella a todas las reuniones de mujeres shinigamis eran amigas, no creía que la conociera tan bien como para serle de ayuda.

¿Su ex capitán?

Simple y rotundamente no.

Pero eso solo lo dejaba con una única opción.

La hermana de Karin, Yuzu.

No es que ella no le cayera bien, solo era un poco… bueno, era digna hija de su padre.

Con un suspiró, decidió que no tenía nada que perder y partió rumbo donde Ukitake, para que abriera el Senkaimon.

Al llegar al mundo humano, fue directo hacia la casa de su ex capitán, donde residía la hermana de su novia.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero se contuvo y tocó el timbre.

La gemela de su novia lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa que a él no hacía más que augurarle al demonio.

-¡Oh! ¡Toshiro-kun! ¡Pasa, pasa!- lo jaló dentro.

-Eh…-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, ya estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con una taza de chocolatada en las manos.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Toshiro-kun?- preguntó Yuzu bebiendo de su chocolatada mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Eh… quería…- empezó a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Finalmente vas a casarte con Karin-chan?!- chilló la castaña alegremente.

-¿Qué…?...-

-¡KYA! ¡Finalmente tendré sobrinos!-

-No… yo…- como siempre, ella no lo dejó hablar.

-¡No puedo esperar por decírselo a papá!-

¡Por eso Toshiro no quería venir! Ella siempre se terminaba armando una historia que no era.

Suspiró frotándose las sienes, rogando a alguna divinidad por paciencia.

De haber sido otra persona ya estaría sacando a Hyorinmaru, pero no, era su dulce y sensible autoproclamada futura cuñada.

Si hacía que un solo cabello de la chica se crispara por su causa, Karin lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Y es que la de ojos miel era increíblemente sobreprotegida por su gemela mayor.

Si alguien se atrevía a perturbar a su hermanita, no viviría para contarlo, y por supuesto que él no era la excepción.

Karin lo tenía firmemente amenazado.

Pero es que la menor de los Kurosaki en verdad era una experta en sacarlo de quicio con sus comentarios inapropiados, íntimos vergonzosos e incómodos.

-Yuzu-san...- la llamó respetuosamente, por su nombre, ya que sabía que si la llamaba por su apellido ella se ofendería quién sabe por qué razón. –En realidad vine a pedirte un consejo.- murmuró entre dientes, pisoteando su orgullo por completo.

Aquello llamó la atención de la castaña-

-¿Eh? ¿Un consejo?- pestañeó.

-Sí…- murmuró sonrojándose. –Acerca de qué regalarle a Karin por su cumpleaños.-

-¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea perfecta!- sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hitsugaya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber venido.

-¿Cocinarle?...- musitó atónito, mientras vestía con un delantal con las palabras "sexy dad" al frente.

-¡Sí!- le tendió un cucharon. –Karin-chan la otra vez me comentó que le encantaba tu comida y que le pareció muy dulce cuando cocinaste para ella.- suspiró, feliz de que su hermana este viviendo tan bella historia de amor.

-Fue sopa… y fue porque estaba enferma…- se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, pues si le había puesto mucha dedicación a la sopa.

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz si cocinas un pastel para ella.- la chica se paseó por la cocina, lugar donde estaban ahora, buscando todos los ingredientes. -¿Quieres que te ayude o te guiaras por la receta?-

El albino se quedó pensativo, no meditando por la pregunta de Yuzu, sino pensando si debía seguir con aquella payasada o largarse de una vez con las manos vacías.

Reconocía que no era tan mala la idea de cocinarle, pues era algo que haría con su esfuerzo, pero se estaba exponiendo demasiado al ridículo por algo que podría ni siquiera gustarle a Karin.

Pero por otro lado, podría ser algo que ella realmente apreciara, que era lo que él quería darle, algo que supiera fue de corazón.

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no?

-Me guiare por la receta.- respondió en tono de fastidio.

Su autoproclamada futura cuñada se fue sonriente de la cocina, dándole su espacio para cocinar el regalo para su novia.

Toshiro, por su parte, se sentía como un completo idiota al poner tanto esfuerzo en ese estúpido pastel.

"No le gustara."

Eran sus pensamientos.

"Lo odiara."

"Creerá que soy un cursi afeminado."

"Le dará igual."

"Romperá conmigo."

Decir que estaba nervioso era decir poco.

Le tomó dos horas completas hacer el dichoso pastel, que supiera tal y como él quería, que se viera tal y como él quería, y que oliera tal y como él quería.

La castaña había esperado pacientemente a que terminara mirando televisión, atenta por si necesitaba algo, cosa que hacía que al de ojos turquesa le cayera un poco mejor, y se sorprendió al ver lo bien que le había quedado el pastel.

Toshiro no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso, después de todo, la de ojos mieles era una experta culinaria.

-¡Increíble, Toshiro-kun! ¡Karin-chan se pondrá muy contenta!- aseguró con una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Yuzu-san.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Realmente lo había ayudado.

-No hay de qué.- sonrió ella amablemente. -¡Esperó que le propongas matrimonio a Karin-chan pronto y me den sobrinos!-

Él rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto, no podía esperar que ella, siendo una Kurosaki-Shiba, actuara como una persona normal por mucho tiempo.

Simplemente estaba en su sangre, ese talento para exasperarlo de algún modo.

El padre, lo exasperaba antes con su pereza y ahora con sus comentarios acerca de su vida sexual, ya que no paraba de decir que era impotente debido a que aun no le daba nietos, Kurosaki Ichigo, llamándolo por su nombre cuando mil veces le había dicho que para él era capitán Hitsugaya y con sus tontos celos de hermano y amenazas de muerte, y Kurosaki Yuzu, con sus constantes comentarios incómodos que les arrancaban más de un sonrojo a él y a Karin.

Si hace treinta años alguien le hubiera dicho que se terminaría enamorando de una de las hijas de su loco capitán, probablemente ese alguien no habría vivido para contarlo, y también le habría provocado un ataque de risa, con todo y lo serio que era él.

Pero helo aquí, total y perdidamente loco de amor por la mayor de las hijas de su capitán.

Aun así no acababa de creerse que en serio se había puesto ese estúpido delantal y había puesto tanta dedicación en semejante pequeñez que seguramente su novia acabaría despreciando.

Volvió a la sociedad de almas con el pastel en una caja y fue directamente a la oficina de Matsumoto, donde sabía que Karin, como tercera oficial del escuadrón que era, estaría encargándose del papeleo de la irresponsable teniente.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de una hija de su ex capitán, Karin era responsable y trabajadora, desde que llegó su vida era más fácil, aunque seguía exigiéndole a Matsumoto que hiciera su trabajo, ya que no la dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

Ella estaba balanceando un lápiz sobre su labio superior, mientras leía aburrida un reporte.

Sobra decir que Toshiro tuvo que contener el impulso de saltar sobre ella a besarla como un completo salvaje al ver tal imagen.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Ella dejó caer el lápiz y volteó a verlo aburrida, cambiando su mirada a una de curiosidad al ver la caja en sus manos.

-Ten.- le tendió la caja tratando de aparentar frialdad. Ella alzó una ceja. –Por tu cumpleaños.-

Sus labios formaron una "U" y miraron intensamente la caja.

-No te hubieras molestado…- murmuró sin mucho interés.

Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar que su indiferencia no le molestaba.

-Tú siempre me regalas algo en mis cumpleaños…-

-Sí, aunque, mis regalos suelen ser de noche, y a solas... y en tu cama…- murmuró ella pícaramente.

Él se sonrojó hasta las orejas, recordando los "regalos" tan especiales de Karin.

-Solo ábrelo.- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Ella rió y abrió la caja rápidamente, alzando una ceja al ver el pastel.

-Que poco original…- se quejó. A él se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Sabía que lo despreciaría! Pasó uno de sus deditos sobre el glaseado, arruinando la decoración que tanto le había costado, y se lo llevó a la boca. –Mmm…- gimió ante el sabor, cerrando los ojos. Hitsugaya casi se olvida de su enojo al hallarle lo erótico a la escena, pero su orgullo pudo más y mantuvo la cabeza fría. –Pero sí que está rico.- admitió. -¿Dónde lo compraste?- preguntó curiosa.

Él se sintió ofendido.

-Yo lo hice.-

Ella se sorprendió y pareció mirar con otros ojos el pastel.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu hermana me dio la receta.- confesó.

-¿Le pediste una receta a Yuzu?- la sonrisa ahora era incontenible. -¿Fuiste al mundo humano solo a eso?

-En realidad… no sabía que regalarte… así que fui con tu hermana para que me diera algún consejo y… eso me sugirió.- ruborizado, apuntó al pastel.

Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa muy extraña, antes de largarse a reír como loca.

Eso fue un golpe muy duro para el ya muy sensible y pisoteado ego del capitán, que solo se la quedo mirando.

Furioso, tomó el pastel y cortó un pedazo, empezando a comérselo.

La risa de ella paró abruptamente.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió fulminándolo con la mirada. –No te he dado permiso para que te comas MI pastel.- se paró y le arrebató el pastel y también la porción a medio comer, empezándoselo a comer ella. –Esto está demasiado delicioso para compartirlo…-

-¿De qué te habías estado riendo?- indagó el albino, pensando que se había estado riendo por considerarlo un ridículo.

-De lo lindo que eres.- contestó divertida. –Y pensar que la mayoría del tiempo eres un como un gruñón anciano.- rió.

Hitsugaya se había sonrojado por sus palabras, pero el sonrojo desapareció siendo seguido por una expresión de enojo.

-¡No me llames así!- riñó.

Ella siguió comiendo pastel, llenándose la boca, hasta solo dejar la mitad de lo que originalmente era, para luego guardarlo.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué rico estaba! Mañana lo llevare a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis y les daré todas un fino pedazo solo para que se mueran de la envidia cuando me coma el pedazo más grande.- planeó malvadamente.

Toshiro la miraba sentado en el escritorio con una leve sonrisa.

Le había gustado.

Solo ese conocimiento le bastó para darse por realizado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.- con su orgullo un poco más rescatado, se decidió a irse antes de que se lo pisotearan de nuevo.

-Alto ahí.- lo paró ella, tomándolo del brazo. –Como me gusto tanto tu regalo de cumpleaños…- comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la oficina hasta su habitación. –Creo que te adelantare el tuyo…- susurró en su oído.

-¿Eh?...- los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Tranquilo, aun te daré algo en el día de tu cumpleaños, considera esto como un… extra.- llegaron al cuarto y lo lanzó a la cama.

-Karin…-

-Ya que no te dejé comer pastel, es justo que ahora te de algo dulce…- murmuró antes de atacar sus labios.

Sin duda, lo del pastel no había sido una mala idea, ya le agradecería a su futura cuñada, porque ahora oficialmente le daba ese título y con honores, su brillante idea.

Por ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar del dulce momento que le haría pasar Karin.

Fin.

Hola! n.n

Ok... no puedo creer q si llegue a terminar este hoy xD Dos OS seguidos WUJUUU! xP

Son casi las cinco de la madrugada y mi internet va y viene e.e

No tengo mucho q decir, salvo q lamento si fue muy OC espero q les haya gustado, los personajes de Tite y bla bla bla :D

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
